Oathbreaker
by bloomsburry
Summary: The Prince's order is simple. Arthur Dayne must accompany Lyanna Stark to Dorne where the Prince is waiting. Arthur expects the girl to come willingly, but it seems the she-wolf has other things in mind. As they travel together across the Seven Kingdoms, will Arthur be able to keep his oaths together or breaks them? Most especially when face with such irresistible temptation?
1. Prologue

Arthur waited alongside Myles Mooton and Richard Lonmouth for the girl to arrive. The roar of the falls nearby was loud through the silence of the woods, where they had hidden themselves in.

A small stream of sunlight filtered through the thick canopy of oaks and redwoods and birch trees while Arthur could hear the neigh distinguishable flutter of wings of birds flying overhead.

The girl was late and Arthur was beginning to worry if she had been intercepted on her way here. He hoped not or the Prince would be displeased.

The boy, who called himself Petyr Baelish, had assured them that he knew the Riverlands better than anyone, and would bring Lyanna Stark to them without anyone knowing about it.

How much Prince Rhaegar had paid the boy for his silence and cooperation, Arthur could only wonder. Although the only thing he knew was that the Prince had met the boy in Gulltown, the major port city of the Vale of Arryn, and not too far from Dragonstone.

Beneath him, his mount nickered restlessly, the sand steed stomping the ground with impatience. Arthur ran down a hand over his horse's mane to try to calm it while his thoughts drifted towards their plans to take Lyanna Stark.

Beforehand, Arthur had been informed that Brandon Stark had left to meet the Wedding party coming from the North, which left his younger sister, Lyanna Stark, with less supervision in the Riverlands. The boy, Petyr, was clever and resourceful enough to come up with a plan to sneak Lyanna Stark from the Riverlands disguised as a washerwoman. Then, the boy had said that he would lead the Stark girl to Rushing Falls near Harrenhall, where Arthur and the others were currently waiting.

And from there, Arthur and the rest would take the girl to Maidenpool where Lyanna Stark would need to change her disguise once more, dyeing her hair and changing her clothes into something more inconspicuous. However, Arthur knew that this would not be enough to shake off the search parties that the girl's brother would surely lead. Thus, Arthur would set Myles Mooton and Richard Lonmouth to mislead the possible pursuers by heading straight for Kingslanding, passing by Duskendale whilst Arthur would take the girl elsewhere, towards the hidden Pirate's Cove named the Whispers.

Everything was planned, even to the guide who was supposed to be waiting in the Inn aptly called the Stinking Goose. The guide would help Arthur navigate through the rough terrain of Crackclaw Point and towards the Whispers, where Arthur and the girl would book a safe passage to Dorne.

Arthur had sorely hoped nothing else untoward happen. Yet it seemed everything was rapidly going downhill when the girl failed to deign them with her presence in time.

By now, the Prince must have already annulled his marriage to Princess Elia in Old Town and must have acquired a Maester to perform the wedding ceremony between the Prince and Lyanna Stark once they were all in Dorne.

The Prince was not alone to conduct his business in Old Town, of course. Ser Oswell Whent had went with him, and Arthur had no reason to worry about the Prince's safety, when one of his brother of the Kingsguards was there.

"The boy promised to arrive at midday with the girl. Yet they are still not here." Lonmouth's raspy voice suddenly broke the silence. "Do you think the boy got caught sneaking into Riverrun?"

There was a short pause as Arthur considered Lonmouth's words.

"Possibly," He managed to grunt an answer, drumming his fingers against the mane of his sand steed while his other hand flexed around the reins of his horse. He resisted the urge to ride forth and see what was taking so long for the girl to arrive.

 _Something must have happened, no doubt._

"If the boy, indeed, got caught. What shall we do then Ser Arthur?" Ser Myles asked, looking towards him.

 _Rhaegar will not be happy if that is the case._ Arthur thought, the line of his jaw drawing tight. _If the boy failed, then I'll be the one to sneak into the castle and take the girl away._

"We'll consider other options when the boy does not arrive within an hour mark." He said instead, his voice was hard as steel and brook no further argument, and so they continued to wait beneath the cool shade of the trees.

Silence reigned once more. Above them, the birds fleeted between the thick foliage and sang their songs.

Absently, Arthur rubbed a hand across his chest, expecting his hand to encounter the white scales of his Kingsguard armor, but instead his gloved palm met leather and ringmail. The corners of his mouth turned downwards at that.

Even now, Arthur Dayne did not feel like himself without his white armor. It was the Prince who had ordered that Arthur leave it in the White Sword Tower at Kingslanding. The Prince had assured him that he would find someone to bring it to Dorne, along with Oswell's armor, once they were all safely hidden in the Red Mountains.

And given what Prince Rhaegar had sent Arthur to do, it would be ill-advised of him to wear his Kingsguards armor, not when Arthur had every intention to keep all eyes away from him and the Lady he was set to accompany to Dorne. So Arthur had opted to wear clothes that resembled that of a hedge knight, and brought another set of clothes to disguise himself as a merchant if needed. The only thing he hadn't left behind was his sword Dawn, which remained strapped at his back.

Ser Myles Mooton and Ser Richard Lonmouth, on the other hand, wore their usual armor, cloaks and shields emblazoned with the red salmon of the Mooton's, and the yellow skulls and red lips of the Lonmouth's respectively. The two would be the prime target of the pursuers the moment they parted ways in Maidenpool, which was their plan, whilst Arthur must bring Lyanna Stark to Dorne where the Prince was waiting.

Arthur straightened when he could hear the sounds of pounding hooves and the whiny of horses coming in their direction. Arthur's hand immediately went for the sword strapped at his back, his fingers wrapping around Dawn's familiar hilt as he expected the worst. His purple eyes narrowed as he caught sight of the two riders bursting through the trees and heading their way.

"Be on your guard," Arthur warned to the two beside him, sliding Dawn from its sheathe. The sound of it was like music to his ears. Sunlight instantly caught the sharp edges of the pale blade and made it glow as white as fresh fallen snow.

The two strangers halted a good distance away from Arthur's party. It was hard for Arthur to distinguished who they were with the hoods of their cloaks casting their features into shadows.

"My lords," a familiar voice called out. The boy, Petyr Baelish, threw his hood back and raised his hand in entreaty. "I apologize for the delay, but it has taken me sometime to -"

"Is that her?" Ser Richard interrupted, impatience tinging his voice. "Is that Lyanna Stark with you?"

"Yes, I have brought the Lady as promised." the boy replied.

The other rider dropped her hood as well and Arthur was startled to see a cold stare directed at him.

He lowered his sword down just as Lyanna Stark closed the distance between them, even Ser Richard's mount shied away from the girl's great black stallion as she inserted herself in his party.

"Where's the Prince?" the girl asked, her cool grey eyes meeting his. "He said in his missive that he would be here to meet me."

"I apologize, my lady." Arthur said in haste, "But Prince Rhaegar is elsewhere to attend other matters that needs his attention before he can meet with you."

"Other matters?" The girl raised a brow. "Like what?"

Watching the Baelish boy from the corners of his eyes, Arthur responded in a low, but brisk tone. His voice barely above whisper which force Lyanna Stark to lean in closely towards him in able to listen to his answer.

"Like acquiring a Maester for your marriage and securing an annulment, among other things." He said to her.

"An annulment?" Arthur saw something flash in the girl's eyes as she whispered back. "Truly?"

"Yes, it's one of the reason the Prince is not here to meet you. He went to the Citadel to secure an annulment before he can marry you."

"And was the Prince successful?" the girl asked, sounding disturbed.

"Yes, I believe so." Arthur frowned, searching her eyes. He swore he caught a glimpse something in those grey orbs after imparting the news.

" _Isn't that what you want?"_ he wanted to ask. However, he decided against it. He knew it would be imprudent of him to do so.

"I see…" the girl murmured with a troubled frown on her brows.

Arthur stared at her, puzzled at her reaction. He knew for a fact that Prince Rhaegar and Lyanna Stark had kept a constant correspondence even after the Tourney at Harrenhall. Therefore, she must have known what the Prince had intended to do with his marriage to Princess Elia.

Yet it appeared Lyanna Stark hadn't known about the annulment at all, and she didn't appear ecstatic about the prospect of marrying the Prince.

 _What do you truly want in this arrangement, Lyanna Stark?_ Arthur thought, regarding the girl.

Arthur may not have said anything to Prince Rhaegar when his friend had mentioned about his plans to annul his marriage to Princess Elia. However, if Prince Rhaegar had ask for his opinion, Arthur would have admitted that he strongly disapprove about the annulment, and more so about Rhaegar's intention to marry the Stark girl. But Arthur was of the Kingsguards and he had sworn a holy oath to protect the Prince, keep his secrets and do his duty, even despite his misgivings on the matter.

"While the Prince is elsewhere, he has sent us here in his stead to accompany you." Ser Myles remarked, bringing Arthur back to the present.

Not soon after, Ser Richard made to correct the other knight, "Well, it will only be Ser Arthur who will be accompanying the Lady. The two of us will be heading to Kingslanding, as our esteemed friend here had suggested."

At the mention of the boy, Arthur turned his attention to him. The boy was sitting on top of a dappled grey mare and was watching them quietly.

"I trust that the money the Prince gave you was enough to buy your silence," Arthur's statement was more of a threat than a question. He made a show of gripping his sword while conveying a silent message through his eyes: _"Speak a word of this to anyone and I will hunt you down."_

"The Prince has paid me a considerable sum…which was more than I can expect." The boy replied, smiling a small smile.

Arthur misliked that smile. There was nothing remarkably trustworthy about the boy, of that he was certain.

"I will not speak of what occurred here to anyone. That I swore to you, my Lords."

 _Lies…_ Arthur thought, scrutinizing him closely, _but we will be out of this place before you can decide to betray us. And pray that I'll not find you amidst the chaos that follows, or you'll be a head shorter than you are now._

"Well then, we must be on our way before the girl's brother discovers that she is missing!" Ser Myles announced cheerfully, moving towards the Baelish boy. "We thank you for your assistance boy." He said, thumping the boy's back, which nearly unseated the short boy from his horse.

"Your help will surely not be forgotten!" Ser Myles declared.

Meanwhile, Arthur slid Dawn back in its scabbard, glancing at the Stark girl who had seemingly gone mute.

"It's always an honor to serve the Prince." He heard the boy said. "I wish you well in your journey, my lords."

"And you too, boy." Ser Myles responded, giving the boy another thump on the back.

Once more, Arthur directed his attention to the Stark girl beside him.

"My lady," He said gently, trying to catch her attention. "I believe it's time for us to leave."

The girl looked up at him then, and instantly Arthur found himself staring at pair of eyes full of uncertainty.

He paused, tilting his head to the side, and wondered silently, _Are you about to change your mind?_

The girl must have read something in his expression because Arthur saw the sudden stubborn set of her jaw and the flash of determination in her stormy grey eyes as she said, "And so we ride."

He regarded her for a moment before he echoed softly, "And so we ride."

Thereafter, he swiftly turned to look at the other two knights who were waiting for them.

"Let's go," He said, prodding his horse forward, with Lyanna Stark immediately settling to ride beside him.

He didn't deign to look at the Baelish boy, who remained behind while they rode out of there.

The wind whistled against his ear as his mount picked up speed with his purple cloak flapping in the wind. He needn't look to his side to know that Lyanna Stark was keeping up with his pace.

"Where are we heading?" Arthur heard her asked a moment later.

"To Maidenpool," His response was curt and he did not tear his eyes off the terrain, which was hard to traverse with trees and shrubs scattered in every direction.

"Maidenpool? I heard of that place." The girl said out loud, "Isn't that the place where Florian spied Jonquil bathing in the river?"

"Jonquil was bathing in a spring-fed pool, milady, not a river." Ser Myles replied, laughing boisterously. "Perhaps you might have heard of the song called _'Six Maids in a Pool'_? That's where Maidenpool got its name."

"No, I haven't heard the song before, Ser…errr..."

"Ser Myles Mooton." The knight introduced, flashing the girl a brief smile. "Would you like to hear the song? I am well acquainted with it, considering I come from Maidenpool."

"Well, if it's not too much trouble, Ser…"

And before Arthur could warn the other Knight, Ser Myles suddenly burst into song with Lyanna Stark closely listening on.

 _Six maids in a pool_

 _They're of noble blood_

 _One Fool, but great, on the shore_

 _He'd seen that flower full of love_

 _"She'll be in my garden" - he'd sworn_

 _Her name was Jonquil, pure child_

 _Tough father had made a deal:_

 _By ugly, full of money lord_

 _That beauty will have to be killed, oh_

 _._

 _Oh oh, glorious Florian-_

 _He was the first who had opened her thighs_

 _Oh oh, glorious Florian,_

 _Run from thousands of lies_

 _To the happiest day of their lives_

Deciding that he had enough of the song, Arthur said sharply to the knight, "I advise that you keep silent, Ser Myles, unless you want our enemies to know where we are."

Immediately, the knight stopped singing.

Arthur could feel the Stark girl's gaze on him, but he ignored it. And so they rode in silence with Arthur frowning in thought.

While Ser Mooton had been singing the song, Arthur swore that he had heard a whisper in the wind, saying repeatedly: _"Oathbreaker …Kingmaker… Oathbreaker…Kingmaker…"_ What the words meant, Arthur simply did not know and choose to ignore. He did not care about some words in the wind, much less about a song called 'Six Maids in a Pool', and the knight named Florian.

* * *

And if Arthur Dayne did, he would have realized then that the song wasn't merely a song at all, but some might call it a prophecy...

 _Oh oh, glorious Florian-_

 _He was the first who had opened her thighs_

 _Oh oh, glorious Florian,_

 _Run from thousands of lies_

 _To the happiest day of their lives_

 _._

 _He was a knight of famouse name,_

 _The owner of Furious sword_

 _But now he's fool with motley shield_

 _Because of cutting word._

 _Despite of misery and fate,_

 _Pride's what he feels for real_

 _He'll care about vows he gave_

 _With blade of Valiry steel, oh_

 _._

 _Oh oh, glorious Florian-_

 _He was the first who had opened her thighs_

 _Oh oh, glorious Florian,_

 _Run from thousands of lies_

 _To the happiest day of their lives..._

 _._

 _Oh oh, glorious Florian-_

 _He was the first who had stolen her bud,_

 _Kissing her petals &_

 _Whispering swears,_

 _Green grass had coloured with blood.._

 _._

 _Oh oh, glorious Florian-_

 _He was the first who had opened her thighs_

 _Oh oh, glorious Florian,_

 _Run from thousands of lies_

 _To the happiest day of their lives..._

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I couldn't resist writing this one because I just love Ser Arthur Dayne! I just find it disconcerting to be writing him in the role as Lancelot, when he has the same name as King Arthur and he has the sword Dawn which is similar to Excalibur. LMAO. But he will be Lancelot to Lyanna's Guinevere. And yes, I will be putting up a warning about explicit sexual content because there will be many in the future…nyahaha.. The song above is from the G.R.R. Martin's song of ice and fire books called, "Six Maids in a Pool." And yes, I will be including other songs from the books like "The Dornishman's Wife", and "The Bear and the Maiden Fair," to fit with the story.


	2. Jonquil's Tower

Tired after having ridden to Maidenpool with little rest, Arthur was half-listening when Ser Myles chattered to the Stark girl.

"This tower is called the Jonquil's Tower, my lady." The knight informed Lyanna Stark as they climbed up the steps towards the room on the upper floors, which was given for the girl to retire and prepare herself for their journey on the morrow. "The tower where –"

"Let me guess, Ser Myles," the girl interrupted in a dry tone. "This is where Jonquil stayed all her life and moon after her Florian?"

Arthur tried to hide the smile at the girl's obvious annoyance. Admittedly, he was also becoming exasperated at the other knight's insistence in telling the tale. Since their arrival at Maidenpool, Ser Myles Mooton had unerringly pointed out the places where Jonquil or Florian was said to have visited, including the spring-fed pools just outside the pink walls of Maidenpool.

"Well, not exactly, my lady." The red-headed knight stated, "This tower is where the beautiful Jonquil waited for her beloved Florian to rescue her from an unwanted marriage forced by her father."

"And did Florian climb these same stairs or did he enter through the tower window?"

"In some of the songs, Florian the Fool was said to have scaled up the tower and enter through the window, where the knight had injured his hand in the process…but there are some who said that Florian simply climbed up these stairs to help Jonquil escape from here."

Finally, the three of them arrived at the upper floor, where they walked shortly towards the open door. Inside, Arthur could see a serving maid preparing a bath for the lady as Ser Myles Mooton had ordered to do before their arrival that day.

The current Lord of Maidenpool was Ser Myles older brother, Lord William Mooton. Arthur had been told by Ser Myles that his brother had accepted to hide Lyanna Stark within the pink walls of Maidenpool so long as they leave within a forthnight. Lord William Mooton was said to be a cowardly man and Arthur understood the man's need to keep his town free of potential disputes between Great Houses as it would certainly force the Lord of Maidenpool to take up arms.

"Good eventide, my lords, my lady." The serving woman greeted them with a curtsy as they walked into the room. "The room have been prepared as requested, Lord Mooton, and the bath as well for the lady, if she desires to wash after days of travel."

"Thank you, Nelly." Ser Myles replied. "You may leave once you're done filling up the tub."

The maid did as bid and poured the last bucket of water into the tub. Afterward, she said to them: "Is there anything else that I can assist you with, my lords, my lady?"

"Yes, hold on…perhaps the lady still needs your help in fact." Ser Myles said before turning his attention to Lyanna Stark, "Do you need Nelly to help you with your bath, my lady?"

"No," came the girl's tired response. "I can wash myself. I don't need anyone's assistance."

"Then, you may go Nelly. Thank you for your help once again."

"It's always been a pleasure to serve your House, my lord." The woman responded, and with a last curtsy to them, the serving maid left.

Arthur watched as the Stark girl dropped the small knapsack she had been carrying on the floor before she walked towards the tub. He heard her sigh of appreciation after she dipped her hand into the steaming water.

"If you don't mind, my lords," Lyanna Stark said, turning to look at them. "I'm rather exhausted after days of travel and I would very much like to retire to bed after my bath. If there is something else you need to discuss with me, perhaps it can wait on the morrow?"

"Of course," came Ser Myles immediate reply, "We apologize for intruding. We will be taking our leave then. Enjoy your bath, my lady."

The knight made a quick retreat towards the door. However, when he realized that the Sword of the Morning hadn't followed him out, he looked back at Arthur.

Arthur simply nodded his head for the knight to go on ahead.

Ser Myles frowned, but after a moment, the knight closed the door behind him.

After the knight left, Arthur allowed his eyes to survey the sparse room, noting the table and the chair on the right wall; the dresser pushed against the corner of the bed; the lantern hanging above the ceiling, and the tub filled with water in the middle of the room.

He could sense the Stark girl waiting impatiently for him to leave, but Arthur didn't, instead he strode towards the window and check outside. A cold breeze hit his face the moment he peered out the window.

The tower was overlooking the busy harbor in Maidenpool and Arthur could see the different ships moored for the night. Noises drifted up to him from below, the sounds of horses hooves, of wheeled carts rolling down the muddy path, the voices of merchants and traders selling the last of their wares, and the drunken laughter and soft music from the taverns and brothels that lined the docks.

The tower was secure. There was no way anyone could scale up the tower without someone sighting them from below. Moreover, the tower's stonework had eroded. Most of the mortar were cracked and loosen, with lichens and vines growing between the stones. It would be very foolhardy, indeed, if someone attempt to climb up the window without fear of slipping.

"Looking for Florian the Fool?"

He heard the girl asked from behind him and he pivoted around to see Lyanna Stark standing close by. While he had been checking outside, apparently the girl had already removed her travelling cloak, revealing to him the disguise she had worn since leaving Riverrun; a servant's clothes procured by the Baelish boy to conceal her.

Despite her state of attire, Lyanna Stark didn't look different from what he remembered at the Tourney at Harrenhall. With the girl's dark brown hair tumbling wildly down her back, her pale white skin nearly glowing as the sliver of moonlight graced her features, her cool grey eyes were the color of a thunderclouds beneath long, sooty lashes, and her graceful cheekbones perfectly accentuated her pink bow-shaped lips. Even the shadows that Arthur noted underneath her eyes from the lack of sleep could never diminish the wild beauty he could see in Lyanna Stark.

Indeed, she was as lovely as dawn as Prince Rhaegar had often told him.

"No, my lady. I'm not looking for the fool. I'm simply checking to see if your window is accessible from below, and ensure that you are safe here." Arthur responded.

The window was not wide enough to accommodate them both, and so Arthur could feel her soft, warm body pressing against his when the girl took this time to peer outside.

"And is it accessible?"

"No." He replied, stepping away from her. Yet her heat seemed to leave an imprint on his skin.

"A pity that." The Stark girl glanced at him, smiling ruefully. "I was hoping that Florian would climb up my window and rescue me from an unwanted marriage."

"I believe that's already been done, my lady." Arthur answered, mildly amused, "Is it not the reason you are here?"

Standing next to each other, Arthur realized that the girl's head barely reached past his shoulder. Lyanna Stark was a short woman. Something he found rather endearing.

"Too true." She remarked, smiling up at him and he could see that her eyes were gleaming, of what he assumed to be, a certain kind of deviousness.

Then without warning, the girl leaned in close and whispered conspiratorially, "So you must be my Florian then? Since you help me escape from my unwanted marriage with Robert Baratheon. Am I right, Ser Arthur?"

Arthur froze at that. He stared at her, speechless.

But before he could recover, the girl suddenly let out a soft, tinkling laughter.

It was a very pleasant sound, which Arthur decided he would like to hear again.

"A jest, Ser Arthur." The girl said, reaching out to pat his arm. "It was only a jest. I don't believe you to be a fool. Now, if you are done checking everything, I kindly ask that you leave and let me have my bath."

The girl let go of his arm and moved away from him.

But as if a spell had been cast upon him, Arthur couldn't seem to tear his gaze off her, even when Lyanna Stark bent down and began removing her muddied boots. The girl's long dark hair fell like a curtain of waterfall down the sides of her face. The girl took a peek at him through her hair and saw him still standing there.

Giving him a teasing smile, she said to him, "Unless you plan to stay behind and watch me bathe, Ser Arthur."

That unfroze him immediately.

"I apologize for lingering too long, my lady." He said to her, marching quickly towards the door. He didn't dare look in her direction for fear that the girl would see the blush that suffused his face. "If you need anything, I'll be outside…guarding your door."

When he thought he was finally free from her teasing, the girl blocked his path and quipped, "If I need anything? So if I need help in washing my back, will you come to offer me your assistance as well?"

Arthur nearly choked at the girl's boldness.

Yet once more, the girl burst into laughter upon seeing his reaction.

"Another jest, Ser Arthur. I apologize. I just couldn't resist seeing the Sword of the Morning rendered speechless, and blushing too…ahahaha…I apologize Ser, truly, I am, but considering that you are going to become my travelling companion until we reach Dorne, I don't see why we can't become… _familiar_ with each other this early on."

Something about the word _familiar_ didn't set well with Arthur. The girl made it sound that she had something else in mind for him.

"No need to apologize, my lady. I quite understand," Arthur replied in stern voice. He avoided looking at her. "I will leave you to your bath then, my lady."

"Yes, thank you, Ser Arthur," the girl responded, stepping aside to let him past. "Truly, thank you for helping me escape from Riverrun."

"I'm only following the Prince's orders, my lady." He said briskly, and with a last bow to her, he exited.

Arthur didn't leave the tower, however. He stayed behind to guard the door just as he had said. Despite his exhaustion, Arthur would never leave Prince Rhaegar's future bride without a guard. Ser Richard Lonmouth would relieved him off his post as soon as the knight came back from acquiring supplies for their travel. However, for now, Arthur would have to stand guard outside the door.

He heard the splash from inside and the yelp that followed, which told him that Lyanna Stark must have entered the tub.

Arthur tried not to imagine more than that.

Not soon after, he could hear her loud humming through the door. The tune was half-familiar. It sounded like the song, "Six Maids in the Pool."

And try as he might to stop from listening in, he could not do so, not with such a thin door. He could hear the little sounds the girl make; a contented sigh there, a throaty moan that somehow left him a little flush, and then he could hear her singing as she bathed.

Arthur silently admitted that she had a lovely voice. He was sure that Prince Rhaegar would love to listen to her sing as well.


End file.
